Jasmine
|curtas = |séries = Aladdin Hércules (participação especial) O Point do Mickey Princesinha Sofia Um Poema É... Once Upon a Time |jogos = Aladdin (vídeo game) |atrações de parque = |atriz = Courtney Reed (musical) Karen David (em Once Upon a Time) Naomi Scott (no filme de 2019) |animação = Mark Henn Aaron Blaise Travis Blaise Doug Krohn Tony Anselmo |voz = Linda Larkin (voz) Lea Salonga (cantando) Sílvia Goiabeira Kika Tristão (cantando) Letícia Bortoletto (Once Upon a Time) Luíza Cezar (em WiFi Ralph) Lara Suleiman (no filme de 2019) |modelo = Jennifer Lopez |designer = |inspiração = Princesa Badroulbadour de As 1001 Noites Beth Allen (irmã mais nova do animador Mark Henn) Jasmine Guy Jennifer Connelly Lauren Bacall |prêmios = |sobrenome = |outros nomes = Jaz (pelo Gênio) |personalidade = De espírito livre, compassiva, intuitiva, enérgica, aventureira, teimosa, rebelde, teimosa, bem humorada, sarcástica, romântica, altruísta, amorosa, inteligente, atlética, divertida, mal humorada, atenciosa. |aparição = Magra, pele morena, cabelos pretos, sobrancelhas finas, olhos castanhos. |ocupação = Princesa |alinhamento = Boa |afiliações = Princesas Disney |casa = Agrabah Palácio do Sultão |família = Aladdin (esposo) Sultão (pai) Sultana (mãe) |pet = Rajah (tigre) |amigos = Aladdin, Rajah, Gênio, Abu |criados = |inimigos = Jafar, Iago |habilidades = Artes marciais |possessões = |armamento = |destino = Liberta-se de suas injustas restrições e, posteriormente, casa-se com Aladdin. |citação = "Se eu casar, eu quero que seja por amor." "Eu aprendo rápido." "É tudo tão mágicos!" "Eu escolho você, Aladdin."}} Princesa Jasmine de Agrabah é uma personagem, que surgiu no filme Aladdin de 1992 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures, e que também faz parte das duas continuações do filme, além da série animada de televisão. Ela foi dublada por Linda Larkin em todos os filmes e séries. Sua voz nas músicas foi interpretada por Lea Salonga no primeiro filme e por Liz Callaway nas seqüelas. Ela é do Oriente Médio. Informações de Fundo Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você está determinada a realizar suas ambições e não deixa ninguém ficar no seu caminho. Você nasceu com muitas vantagens que podem parecer desvantagens quando você esta tentando ser você mesmo. Em sintonia com a estética, você ama as coisas belas, mas elas não são o mais importante para você. Você é independente e não é afetadas pelas tentativas dos outros para mudar você. Quando se trata de romance, nada menos do que o amor verdadeiro." Aparência fisíca thumb|250px|As roupas de Jasmine (de cima para baixo, da esquerda para a direita): Vestido de escrava, vestido violeta, vestido de menina de rua, vestido de princesa e vestido de noivado.Jasmine é a filha do Sultão de Agrabah, e, portanto, é uma princesa. A mãe de Jasmine é raramente mencionada, e ela provavelmente faleceu. No primeiro filme, Jasmine ficou frustada com as funções de ser uma princesa, e anseia por uma vida fora do palácio. Isso se choca com o fato de que, de acordo com a lei, ela deve se casar com um homem de respeito antes de seu aniversário de 18 anos. Jasmine é um membro oficial da franquia "Disney Princesa", além de ser a única com aparência árabe. Jasmine é uma garota extremamente bonita com um cabelo preto brilhante, grandes olhos escuros, e uma silhueta distinta. Ela normalmente usa um rabo de cavalo, realizado em conjunto por duas faixas azuis. Usa uma camisa azul, calça bufante e sapatos da mesma cor da camisa. Para ocasiões formais, ela tem uma roupa roxa que cobre mais da sua pele e um acessório de cabelo. Quando ela usa uma poção de beleza falsa, ela começa a se transformar em um monstro. Acontecendo em etapas, as pernas se transformam em uma cauda, mas a cabeça é transformado em um corpo de réptil humanóide (braços ainda existente) com espinhos em sua cauda e olhos vermelhos com fendas amarelas. Finalmente, o cabelo torna-se um capuz de cobra com orelhas totalmente fora dos padrões, se assemelhando a seus brincos. *''Roupa de princesa: A sua icônica roupa de princesa é usada na maior parte do filme, e em continuações, além da série de televisão. Ele é azul turquesa, e é composto por um top, uma calça e sapatos com pontas, na cor dourada. Ela também usa uma tiara com uma pedra azul no meio, e duas fitas, que prendem seu cabelo. Ela também usa um colar e brincos dourados. * 'Roupa de menina de rua: Quando Jasmine foge do castelo, ela usa um vestido por cima de sua roupa de princesa. Ele é marrom escuro. Ela usa um manto mais claro para cobrir os cabelos. *Vestido violeta: Este é o único vestido usado por Jasmine no filme original. Ele é violeta, com mangas bufantes e detalhes mais claros, na primeira parte do vestido e na cintura. Ainda na cintura, ela usa uma pedra parecida com a de sua tiara. A tiara é violeta e contém uma pedra azul no meio. O cabelo é preso com fitas douradas. Ela usa os mesmos brincos e colar do vestido azul turquesa. *Roupa de escrava: Quando ela se torna escrava de Jafar, ela usa vestes vermelhas, parecida com sua roupa icônica. A diferença é que o top é maior. Ela também usa uma enorme tiara dourada e brincos combinando. Seus sapatos também são dourados. *Vestido de noivado': No final do filme, ela usa um vestido similar ao vestido azul turquesa, só que roxo e violeta. As diferenças são: ele tem mangas que vão até os pulsos, duas divisões na cintura, uma pedra azul na cintura, e colares menores. Esse vestido também se tornou conhecido pela personagem. Personalidade Jasmine é de espírito livre, e em muitos aspectos se assemelha a uma "rebelde princesa". Ela é teimosa, e anseia pela liberdade que as outras meninas têm. Isto faz com que Jasmine saia escondida do palácio, mas ela se mete em problemas, inicialmente ingênua sobre o mundo fora do palácio. Jasmine pode ser muito voluntariosa, ela recusa todos os pretendentes que seu pai escolhe, preferindo se casar por amor ao invés de riqueza. Jasmine também pode ser gentil e carinhosa, e é considerada inteligente. Ela mostra um amor pela aventura, e muitas vezes acompanha Aladdin em suas viagens. Originalmente, porém, nas etapas de desenvolvimento do filme, Jasmine iria ser muito mimada. Em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, ela mostrou ter Ophidiophobia, o medo de cobras. Habilidades Jasmine é bastante intuitiva, e ela se descreve como uma aprendiz rápida. Depois de uma demonstração de Aladdin, Jasmine foi capaz de saltar em uma vara que estava no telhado. Na série de Aladdin, ela é mostrada para ter excelentes habilidades de combate, possivelmente aprendidas durante suas aventuras com Aladdin. Ela pode ter uma chance de ganhar em uma luta. E apesar de sua aparência, Jasmine tem força física impressionante, como por exemp´lo, o fato que ela levantou uma grande estátua no terceiro filme. Jasmine também pode exercer uma cimitarra. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Jasmine é vagamente baseada em Princesa Badroulbadour (árabe بدر البدور, Badru l-Budur, "Lua cheia de luas cheias") caracterizada na história de "Aladdin e sua Lâmpada Maravilhosa" de "Mil e Uma Noites". *No conto de fadas original de Aladdin, o nome de princesa era a Princesa Badroulbadour, não Jasmine. Foi possivelmente alterado para o personagem pode ser mais feminino, e seria mais fácil para as crianças pronunciarem o nome dela. *No conto de fadas original Jasmine (ou Badroulbadour) era uma princesa clássica, não uma rebelde. *A princesa era da China e não do Oriente Médio. Não se sabe por que o local foi alterado, poderia possivelmente ter havido ums confusão, já que Mil e Uma Noites é uma coleção de histórias do Sul da Ásia e alguns contos populares em árabe foram compilados durante a Idade de Ouro islâmica e Ocidental. *O vizir (Jafar) não estava interessado em se casar com a princesa, ela estava comprometido com o filha do vizir. *Badroulbadour se casou com Aladdin no meio da história. Design Linda Larkin foi acompanhar uma amiga que estava fazendo testes para Jasmine, e decidiu também testar para o papel depois de ler o roteiro, que está sendo muito inspirado pela fala de "É tudo tão mágico". Ela foi escolhida para o papel nove meses mais tarde, e teve que ajustar sua voz para caber no que os cineastas queriam para Jasmine. Sua voz foi considerada "muito alta" e parecia muito jovem, apesar de Larkin ser cinco anos mais velha do que Scott Weinger, dublador do Aladdin. Linda foi quase demitida e teve que fazer outro teste para o papel até que Ron Clements e John Musker disputavam para ela manter sua posição. Katzenburg achou que a voz dela não soou "forte" ou "real" o suficiente para jogar uma princesa. Uma sessão de gravação guiada com Linda conseguiu balançar Jeffrey Katzenburg e permitindo-lhe manter o seu trabalho. Supervisor de animação Mark Henn trabalhou no início do desenvolvimento do personagem no estúdio de animação da ''Disney-MGM Studios, na Flórida, em plena vista dos convidados do parque temático. Henn disse que viu uma visitante do parque jovem com uma longa crina preta, e foi inspirado pelo seu visual para a princesa Jasmine. Suas características faciais foram baseadas na irmã de Henn, Beth. Aparições ''Aladdin [[Arquivo:Jasmine1.png|thumb|250px|Jasmine em ''Aladdin.]]Jasmine é a filha de 16 anos do sultão rico de Agrabah. É logo revelado que, por lei, Jasmine deve se casar com um príncipe em três dias antes de seu aniversário. O sultão se irritou com ela porque ela se recusa a escolher um pretendente. Ela não está disposta a se casar com qualquer um dos príncipes que seu pai sugere, como ela quer se casar por amor ao invés de riqueza e poder. Ela continua com a angústia que ela nunca teve nenhum amigo de verdade. Eventualmente, Jasmine foge de casa, sob o disfarce de um camponês, mas sem nunca ter saido para fora do palácio antes, ela inadvertidamente entra em apuros quando ela dá uma maçã a um menino sem pagar por isso. Antes de o comerciante punir ela, um menino de rua chamado Aladdin rapidamente entra e salva ela, alegando que sua irmã Jasmine é mentalmente doente. Jasmine tem, fingindo que ela acredita que Abu éo sultão, e que um camelo é o seu médico. Aladdin leva Jasmine para sua casa, onde eles conversam. Aladdin revela seu desejo de que ele poderia ser rico, enquanto Jasmine deseja a liberdade. Ambos vêm a perceber que eles têm muito em comum, sentindo-se "presos" na vida em que nasceram. Jasmine e Aladdin começam a mostrar sentimentos um pelo outro, mas Aladdin é preso por guardas liderado por Razoul. Jasmine se revela a eles e exige que eles soltem Aladdin , mas Razoul pede desculpas e explica que ele está fazendo isso por ordens de Jafar. Mais tarde, Jasmine confronta Jafar e exige que ele liberte Aladdin, mas Jafar diz a ela que Aladdin já foi executado; Jasmine fica perturbada e sente culpa de si mesma, percebendo que ela nunca soube o nome dele. O sultão logo aprende sobre o assunto, e castiga Jafar. Jasmine, em seguida, ressalta que, embora ela é forçada a se casar, ela seria capaz de punir Jafar depois de se tornar rainha - sem saber que Jafar foi internamente pensando em fazer Jasmine sua própria rainha. Após Aladdin desejar se tornar um príncipe e ser concedido pelo Gênio, ele visita Jasmine sob o disfarce de 'Príncipe Ali Ababwa'. Ela inicialmente acredita que ele é apenas um outro pretendente arrogante, mais aos poucos, ele vai conquistando ela. Depois de uma reunião bastante desastrosa na varanda de Jasmine, Aladdin é capaz de convencer ela a ir para um passeio em seu tapete mágico . Durante o passeio, Jasmine apaixona-se por Aladdin disfarçado, mas Jasmine logo vê através do disfarce de Aladdin, depois de perceber que o príncipe Ali tinha os mesmos hábitos como o do menino de mercado que ela conhecera. Mais tarde, depois que o tapete leva os dois para a China onde ela engana ele para que ele revelasse a verdade. Ela está irritada com a mentira, mas Aladdin convence de que ele às vezes vestido como um plebeu "escapa das pressões da vida no palácio", que ela relaciona. Ela é levada de volta para o palácio e os dois partilham um beijo. Quando Jasmine volta para casa ela aparece feliz e fala com seu pai. No entanto, é contado por seu pai que ela vai se casar com Jafar. Jasmine está chocada, e tenta contar ao Sultão sobre sua decisão de casar com o príncipe Ali. Quando Jafar afirma que ele não é um prícipe, Aladdin aparece de repente, relacionando a notícia de que Jafar tinha tentado matá-lo. Quando o sultão concorda com Jafar que Aladdin que está mentindo (muito ao choque de Jasmine), Aladdin percebe que Jafar controlou o Sultão e quebra o encanto, esmagando seu cajado mágico. Jafar é revelado como um traidor e obrigado a fugir. O Sultão então percebe que Aladdin e Jasmine estão de mãos dadas, e percebe que Jasmine escolheu um pretendente. Jasmine anuncia sua decisão de se casar com Aladdin, no dia seguinte. No entanto, Jafar assume Agrabah roubando a lâmpada de Aladdin. Jasmine descobre a verdadeira identidade de Aladdin, depois de Jafar usa sua magia para forçar a mudar Aladdin de volta a um camponês. Após o envio de Aladdin para os confins da terra, Jafar faz Jasmine seu escravo pessoal. Ela fica angustiada com o fato de que estão torturando seu pai e implora para Jafar para fazê-lo parar. Ele, então, oferece a ela, a chance de se tornar a rainha, citando sua beleza e cria uma coroa para ela. Ela se recusa veementemente e espirra um copo de vinho no rosto dele. Ele está prestes a bater em seu rosto quando ele surge com uma idéia mais cavalheiresca. Ele comanda o Gênio para conceder seu desejo de que Jasmine se apaixone por ele. Depois de ver que Aladdin voltou, Jasmine distrai Jafar, fingindo que ela é apaixonada por ele, para que Aladdin possa obter a lâmpada. Ela faz muitos elogis sobre ele: de sua altura, pele, barba e até mesmo sobre seus dentes. Quando a Aladdin está prestes a ser derrubado de uma fruteira que caiu durante uma briga entre Abu e Iago, Jasmine fica desesperada e beija Jafar para mantê-lo distraído (muito para o desgosto de Aladdin, Abu e Iago). Este era um ardil bem sucedido, até que Jafar vê o reflexo na coroa de Jasmine, e ataca Aladdin. Quando Jasmine tenta pegar a lâmpada, Jafar aprisiona ela em uma ampulheta, onde ela está quase sufocada pela areia antes de Aladdin resgata-la. Aladdin em última análise, sobrepuja Jafar e prende ele em uma lâmpada (como Jafar tinha querido ser um gênio todo-poderoso). Depois de ver o amor de Jasmine por Aladdin, e observando os dois, o Sultão muda a lei do casamento. Em vez de ser forçada a se casar com um príncipe, ela pode casar com quem ela considera digno. Ao ouvir isso, Jasmine escolhe Aladdin. ''O Retorno de Jafar [[Arquivo:Jasmine2.png|thumb|250px|Jasmine em ''O Retorno de Jafar.]]Na sequência "O Retorno de Jafar", Jasmine começa a questionar sua escolha, sobre Aladdin, perguntando se ele era confiável o suficiente depois que ele defende Iago, o papagaio de estimação de Jafar. Ela rapidamente muda de opnião quando Iago a faz lembrar do quanto ela ama Aladdin, e usar a psicologia reversa (que ele chama de blefe). Jasmine se desculpa com Iago logo depois, quando ele sugere que Aladdin e o sultão devem passear juntos no tapete (o que é na verdade uma armadilha), e sua bondade quase faz Iago dizer a verdade, mais ele é calado por Jafar. Mais tarde, ela é capturada por Jafar, que magicamente tenta fazer ela acreditar que Aladdin morreu. Parece ser a principal decepção dela, sentindo raiva de Iago que, finalmente, ajuda Jasmine, libertando o Gênio. Jasmine finalmente aceita Iago como amigo depois que ele derrota Jafar. No final do filme, Jasmine vai com Aladdin para ver o mundo. ''Aladdin (série de TV) thumb|250px|Jasmine na série de TV.Jasmine ajuda Aladdin, Abu, Tapete, Iago, e o gênio em suas aventuras, muitas vezes, provando-se para ser um assessor de valor inestimável em suas aventuras, e não apenas uma donzela em perigo. Ela também tem vários episódios, no qual sua personalidade, habilidade, inteligência e coração amoroso são focados. Seu relacionamento com Aladdin se desenvolve durante esta série e culmina em seu casamento no terceiro filme. Jasmine é mostrada para ter excelentes habilidades de combate, possivelmente aprendidas por se aventurar com Aladdin. Em um episódio ela atacou violentamente Abis Mal depois de saber que ela foi usada para um esquema mal dele. De todos os membros do grupo, Jasmine foi feita com os sacrifícios mais ousados muitas vezes para salvar entes queridos ou desconhecidos. Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões [[Arquivo:Jasmine4.png|thumb|250px|Jasmine em ''Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões. ]]Finalmente, no terceiro filme, "Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões" de 1996, ela e Aladdin estão prestes a se casar, quando o casamento é interrompido pelos Quarenta Ladrões. Depois de descobrir o que os ladrões estavão atras, Aladdin acaba sabendo que seu pai esta vivo. Jasmine convence-o a procurar seu pai, e que seu casamento pode ser adiado um pouco mais. Enquanto ele está fora, Jasmine fica preocupado. Quando Aladdin retorna com Cassim (seu pai), ela e o sultão ter um gosto imediato a ele. No entanto, mais tarde ele tenta roubar a Oracúlo, e é colocado na prisão, Aladdin ajuda ele a escapar, mas volta para enfrentar o seu castigo. Jasmine e o Gênio convencem o sultão que ele ajudou seu pai por amor. Naquele momento, Iago (que estava com Cassim) retorna, dizendo-lhes que Cassim foi capturado por Sa'luk e os ladrões restantes. Jasmine vai com Aladdin para resgatar seu pai, e depois eles retornam para o seu casamento, que Cassim participa nas sombras. Eles vão para um passeio no tapete, dando tchau, enquanto Iago e Cassim cavalgam. Os dois então se beijam apaixonadamente. ''Hércules e a Noite Árabe Jasmine aparece na série de TV, "Hércules", junto com Aladdin, Tapete, Gênio, e Abu; Em que Hades e a equipe de Jafar se juntam para destruir seus inimigos respectivos (Hércules e Aladdin) No entanto, o inusitado é que essas duas histórias aconteceram a milhares de anos, longe um do outro. Este episódio é indicado para ter acontecido antes do terceiro filme, desde quando Phil tenta cantar Jasmine e ela diz: "Eu sou casada". Contos Encantadas da Disney Princesas: Siga Seus Sonhos [[Arquivo:Jasmine5.png|thumb|250px|Jasmine em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales.]]Ela também aparece ao lado de Iago, Abu e Tapete nos contos do "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams", mais de uma vez. Inicialmente, Jasmine deseja ter mais responsabilidades. Depois de falar com seu pai, Jasmine é dado um emprego como professor assistente na Academia Real ao lado de seu primo Sharma. Embora Jasmine esteja entusiasmada em primeiro lugar, ela torna-se frustrada com seus alunos rebeldes. Eles fazem coisas caóticas, como jogar livros, perseguir Jasmine com uma cobra e desenhar nas paredes. Jasmine decide desistir. De noite, Jasmine é aconselhada por sua dama-de-espera, Aneesa, para ser paciente, sendo assim, ela poderá fazer o que quiser. No dia seguinte, o cavalo premiado, mas agressivo do sultão chamado Saara está falhando nos estábulos. Jasmine decide para ir em busca do cavalo, a fim de impedir que seu amigo Hakeem seja demitido. Usando sua inteligência ela e Iago são capazes de descobrir que Abu acidentalmente deixou Sahara ir. Ela recruta Aneesa de parar o Sultão de ir ver seu cavalo. Sahrara em um oásis no deserto, tenta domar o cavalo da primeira vez, cantando para tentar acalmar ele. Depois de muitas horas, finalmente, ela doma-lo, fazendo dela a única pessoa que alguma vez domou ele, além de sua mãe. Jasmine é capaz de devolver o cavalo para o palácio. Mais tarde, ela vai voltar para a escola e os alunos são muito mais respeitosos com ela. Ela ensina com sucesso a classe. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:IMG_07jk72.jpg|thumb|251px|Jasmine com Sofia e Amber em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Jasmine fez uma aparição no episódio da primeira temporada de Princesinha Sofia, "Two to Tangu", no dia 14 de junho de 2013. Ela apareceu em seu novo design. Jasmine ajudou Sofia e Amber a domar um tapete voador, ensinando-os a não ter medo. Ela cantou uma nova música com eles, "The Ride of Our Lives". Ela é a segunda Disney Princesa para atender Sofia, a primeira sendo Cinderela. Curiosamente, enquanto a princesa Jasmine é praticamente igual ao seu novo visual, seu velho estilo de rabo de cavalo, que foi seccionada em dois, (em vez de o novo rabo de cavalo normal) é mantido. Isso é mais do que provável, porque o penteado anterior era mais fácil para animar do que o novo estilo de fluxo livre. WiFi Ralph Participações especiais [[Arquivo:DisneyPrincessReporter.png|thumb|250px|Jasmine conversando com Ariel em O Point do Mickey.]]Jasmine faz participações especiais inúmeras em O Point do Mickey. Em "Ladies Night", Ariel comenta a Jasmine da dança de Clarabelle de sete véus, dizendo "Ela parece uma vaca." Mais comumente, Jasmine pode ser vista em fotos de multidão sentada com seu pai. Ela foi vista no início do episódio "Goofy's Valentine Date" beijando Aladdin e chocada com o show de luzes de Mickey em "Rent Day". No Natal Mágico de Mickey, ela e Aladdin estavam cantando ao lado de outro convidado ao ser preso dentro do clube. Como parte da campanha promocional do filme Lilo & Stitch, Jasmine e Aladdin aparecem em um trailer que serve como uma paródia da famosa cena de "Um Mundo Ideal", onde eles são encontrados por Stitch (montado em seu cruzador espacial), no meio da canção. O pequeno alienígena flerta com Jasmine, resultando nos dois cavalgando no cruiser, deixando Aladdin perplexo, dizendo "Oh! Arrange um filme pra você...". Em O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata, silhuetas de Jasmine e Aladdin são vistas voando para o teatro no tapete para assistir ao filme com um elenco de outros personagens da Disney durante o final. Em Whisker Haven: Reino dos Pets, um vitral de Jasmine pode ser visto no salão principal do castelo. Ele serve como uma porta de entrada para o mundo mágico de Whisker Haven, aonde Sultan reside. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time Jasmine aparecerá na sexta temporada da série de drama e fantasia da ABC, juntamente com Aladdin e Jafar. Ela será interpretada por Karen David e fará a sua primeira aparição no quarto episódio. Aparições em livros Princesa Kilala [[Arquivo:10268486_720652504676875_3056882195173853653_n.jpg|thumb|249px|Jasmine em ''Kilala Princess.]]Jasmine participa da série de mangá Princesa Kilala. Enquanto voltam para casa com o tapete, Jasmine e Aladdin são interrompidos pela chegada repentina de Kilala, Sylphy e Rei. Incapaz de levar cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo, eles são forçados a caminhar de volta para Agrabah. Ao chegar na cidade, os guardas de Agrabah são informados para prender Aladdin e o trio de seqüestro da princesa. As meninas fazem sua fuga, enquanto os meninos adiam os guardas. Enquanto ajuda Sylphy, Jasmine acidentalmente cai do telhado e é capturada pelo inimigo do trio, Valdou. Depois de uma longa luta pela lâmpada de Aladinn, Kilala usa ela para desejar o conhecimento da localização de Jasmine. Eles encontram a princesa ilesa. Eles levam ela de volta ao palácio, e Jasmine diz a seu pai, o sultão, sobre seus novos amigos. O sultão dá a Kilala um diamante gigante como um símbolo de amizade, mais tarde ela devolve o diamante. Jasmine depois comercializa ele com uma flor que ela recebeu de Aladdin como seu símbolo de amizade. Ele mais tarde se transforma em uma ametista. Jasmine é vista pela última vez testemunhando Kilala receber sua jóia mágica: uma esmeralda. Vídeo games Jasmine faz inúmeras aparições nos jogos da Disney. A maioria dos jogos com Jasmine giram em torno da franquia Disney Princesa, incluindo Disney Princess: Magical Jewels e Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Um traje de Jasmine também está disponível em Disney Universe. ''Aladdin O jogo segue o enredo do filme. Jasmine aparece em cenas e deve ser resgatada de Jafar no nível final. No final do jogo, ela e Aladdin voam no tapete mágico. Eles se beijam, enquanto os créditos aparecem. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Neste jogo, a irmã de Jafar, Nasira aparece em Agrabah para vingar seu irmão, eliminando Aladdin e seus amigos. Ela toma o controle sobre os guardas e ordena que eles capturem Jasmine e o sultão. Após Nasira ser derrotada por Aladdin, Jasmine e seu pai são liberados. kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250pxJasmine aparece em Kingdom Hearts como uma das Princesas de Coração. ''Kingdom Hearts Em Kingdom Hearts, Jafar assumiu Agrabah com a ajuda dos Heartless, desesperadamente à procura de Jasmine. Sentindo o perigo, ela escapa do palácio com a ajuda de Aladdin. Enquanto se escondia, Aladdin sai para a Caverna das Maravilhas para encontrar o gênio da lâmpada mágica. Sem saber do destino de Aladdin, Jasmim pede a companhia de Sora para procurar Aladdin. Após o pedido, Jafar aparece e convoca os Heartless; uma batalha começa que permite Jasmine escapar, enquanto os outros afastam os Heartless. Depois de derrotar os Heartless, Sora sai em busca de Aladdin. Quando Aladdin e Sora voltam para Agrabah. eles descobrem que Jafar raptou Jasmine e levou-a para a Caverna das Maravilhas. Reencontrando-se com Jafar, Aladdin e Sora lutam com ele para resgatar Jasmine. Sem o conhecimento deles, Riku vem e leva Jasmine para Hollow Bastion, onde foi mantida em cativeiro com as outras princesas. Até o momento todas as princesas estão reunidas, seu coração é roubado e utilizado para abrir o buraco da fechadura Final, e por sua vez usado para criar a Keyblade do coração das pessoas, mas é mais tarde restaurada com o sacrifício valente de Sora. Com a ajuda das outras cinco princesas, ela usa seu poder para conter a escuridão espreitando para fora do buraco da fechadura até que Sora pode selá-lo. Após a Keyhole ser fechada, ela reside em Hollow Bastion, juntamente com as outras princesas, a fim de proteger o castelo com seu poder combinado. Quando Kingdom Hearts foi selado ela volta para seu próprio mundo e é vista pela última vez beijando Aladdin em sua casa. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine aparece como uma invenção das memórias de Sora. Ela é seqüestrada por Jafar, que quer se casar com ela, mas é mais tarde resgatada pelos esforços combinados de Sora e Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine aparece conversando com Aladdin sobre uma tempestade de areia. Quando Aladdin afirma que os Heartless estão possivelmente envolvidos, a preocupação da princesa se transforma em medo genuíno. Ironicamente, esta é a primeira vez que Jasmine tem chamado a Heartless pelo nome, mesmo que ela encontrou os animais muitas vezes em suas aparições anteriores da série Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts II Primeira VisitaEm Kingdom Hearts II, ela é vista pela primeira vez no Palácio. Ela percebe que Aladdin esta muitas vezes deprimido e está preocupada com ele. Nesse meio tempo, o papagaio de Jafar, Iago, faz o seu melhor para ganhar a confiança de todos. Primeiramente, Jasmine não confiava nele, isso muda depois que ela vê as ajudas e boas intenções que ele tinha.Segunda VisitaQuando Sora e os outros voltaram, descobriram que Jafar tinha sido libertado da sua prisão na lâmpada. São levados para o deserto por Iago em uma pista falsa, e Jasmine acaba sendo seqüestrada por Jafar. Ela é salva após Sora derrotar Jafar.Nome de Jasmine foi encontrada para ser parte da senha que permitiu o acesso ao espaço de dados DTD no mundo de Tron. Ela é vista pela última vez voando pelos céus de Agrabah na parte de trás do tapete mágico com Aladdin e o gênio. Kingdom Hearts coded Jasmine aparece em Kingdom Hearts coded em Agrabah. Sora é chamada por Aladdin para encontrar Jasmine. Uma vez Sora encontra Jasmine, Jafar aparece e uma batalha começa. Sora e Jasmine se encontram com Aladdin e seguem para o Palácio de Jafar, onde Jasmine foi re-sequestra. Após Sora selar Agrabah, Jasmine lhe pede para ajudar o palácio que está sendo reformado por encontrar os materiais necessários extras. Se Sora ajuda Jasmine, ele pode trocar pacotes de 72, 85, ou 99 pedaços com ela por itens de síntese. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey O mundo de Jasmine é visitado pela heroína. Neste momento, miragens estão aparecendo por toda Agrabah para Jasmine e a heroína, junto com a equipe de Abu, tentam consertar as coisas. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine aparece como um personagem de apoio perto de Oasis Aladdin em Adventureland. Ela é a primeira a se aproximar quando o jogador oferece algumas datas para ela como um presente de Aladdin. No primeiro encontro com ela, Jasmine pede ao jogador se eles podem localizar e devolver suas pulseiras perdidas (que podem ser encontradas no Jungle Cruise mini-jogo). Após as pulseiras serem recuperadas, Jasmine pergunta se o jogador pode ajudá-la a praticar sua dança para o banquete real e ainda fornece vestes reais. Disney Princesa Jasmine é a sexta das princesas da Disney. Ela é a primeira Disney Princesa que não é branca. Designs : Ver artigo principal: ''Lista de designs das Princesas Disney. thumb|250px|Jasmine em seu design de 2013.Na franquia, inicialmente, ela era retratada da mesma forma como no filme original, no entanto, depois de alguns anos. algumas mudanças foram feitas. Sua pele foi mostrada de uma forma mais clara (ou até mesmo quase branca) em mercadorias, sua boca era rosa em vez do tom laranja, sua roupa era azul bebê em vez de azul turquesa, e seus sapatos se tornaram menos pontudos. Seu colar também foi ligeiramente diminuído. Ela também parecia ser menor. Em 2004, ela ganhou uma coroa, que nunca foi vista em seu filme. Em 2005, Jasmine foi parte da linha Inch Blossoms. Seu vestido era baseado no vestido roxo usado quando ela apresentaria Príncipe Ali/Aladdin ao povo de Agrabah. Sua tiara ganhou rosas cor-de-rosa e folhas azul turquesa (como referência a sua roupa icônica), as mangas e a saia eram semelhantes a petálas de rosas, ela ganhou um tipo de tanga violeta transparente com detalhes dourados, na cintura as mesmas rosas e folhas da tiara foram adicionadas, e seus sapatos eram dourados. Esta linha era baseada na primavera. Ainda no mesmo ano, Jasmine também foi parte da franquia Enchanted Tales. Ela foi apresentada de duas formas diferentes. Em 2005, seu vestido de noivado foi remodelado. Ele se tornou azul mar, e as mangas, pulsos, cintura e finais da calça se tornaram dourados. Toda a calça recebeu brilho, e no meio da cintura havia uma pedra azul turquesa. Ela também ganhou uma coroa com uma pedra azul turquesa no centro. As fitas do seu cabelo se tornaram azul marinho e sua boca recebeu um batom vinho. Ela também ganhou uma encharpe dourada. Seus sapatos eram dourados. O mesmo vestido recebeu mudanças em 2006. Ele se tornou todo dourado, suas mangas e cintura ganharam algo que parecia com galhos na cor azul marinho, a pedra na cintura e na coroa se tornou azul marinho também, a calça e o top se tornaram um dourado brilhante, a calça também recebeu uma lista dourada mais clara, no final da calça também houveram rendas e seus sapatos (ainda dourados) ganharam pequenas pedras preciosas azul marinho. Sua encharpe continuou dourada mais num tom mais puxado para bege, enquanto as fitas do seu cabelo mudaram para dourado. O colar foi ligeiramente diminuído também. Em 2008, ela foi adicionada a linha Jewels & Glitter. Nesta linha, as vestimentas azul turquesa de Jasmine ganharam pedrarias violetas por toda a parte. Seu colar se tornou extensamente maior e ela também recebeu uma capa. Jasmine também ganhou pulseiras para as duas mãos. Uma versão de inverno com acessórios como plumas também foi criada para esta linha. No ano de 2010, ela ganhou a primeira versão da Princess Glitter. Sua roupa ganhou um brilho exagerado em todas as partes. No mesmo ano, seu vestido violeta ganhou uma versão exclusiva para a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia". Ele recebeu penas de pavão em diversas partes. Em 2011, a segunda versão da Princess Glitter foi lançada. Desta vez, o brilho era menor, e seu vestido recebeu um tom mais claro de azul. Diferente das demais Princesas, Jasmine manteve sua tiara intacta, para combinar com seus acessórios. Ainda no mesmo ano, Jasmine foi adicionada a linha Metallic Princess. Sua imagem foi totalmente metalizada, e seu vestido recebeu pedrarias em diversas partes, além de algumas rendas. Em 2012, Jasmine foi mostrada com um novo design, em produtos da Disney Store. Suas sobrancelhas se tornaram menores, seu nariz se tornou mais afinado, sua boca aumentada e ganhou um batom cor-de-rosa, suas bochechas também se tornaram cor-de-rosa. Seus brincos se tornaram argolas, e seu colar se tornou menor. Seu cabelo se tornou menor e ganhou uma ponta na parte direita, além de que agora ele só tem uma fita, em vez de duas, se assemelhando a um rabo de cavalo. Sua roupa foi mudada drásticamente; ela ganhou duas mangas que estavam totalmente fora da roupa, seu top ganhou uma manga lateral e era coberto por tecido glitterizado, ganhou uma pedra de safira na cintura e um tipo de saia nas calças, para que se assemelhasse a um vestido. Seu colar era simplesmente uma corrente, em vez de ser pontudo. Em 2013, o design definitivo foi apresentado, devido as críticas dos fãs. Seu colar voltou a ser pontudo mais ainda era menor. Suas mangas sairão, e as mangas originais voltaram prendidas com uma pedra de safira, além de serem ligeiramente transparentes agora. Seu top ganhou glitter, em vez do tecido glitterizado, assim como suas calças. Seu complemento (semelhante a uma saia) ganhou rendas de flor-de-lis. Em 2014, a linha "The Greatest Fairy Tales of all Times" foi apresentada. Seu rosto voltou ao original, e um estilo artpop foi adicionado a sua imagem. Seus sapatos originais retornaram. Merchandising ''Mattel Jasmine é uma personagem ocasional nos produtos da Mattel atualmente, mais já apareceu diversas vezes no passado. Ela participou das três primeiras linhas lançadas pela empresa durante os anos 90, ''Musical Princess, Perfume Princess e Dancing Princess, respectivamente. Ela também apareceu na linha Princess Stories Collection e na Holiday Princess. Jasmine também fez parte da linha My Favorite Fairytale Collection, em 2000. Jasmine foi uma das primeiras princesas que estiveram na linha Sparkling Princess, sendo mantida até hoje. Em 2002, ela esteve na primeira linha das Princesas como crianças, chamada My First Princess. Ela também esteve na linha Princess Party, como um presente de aniversário. No ano seguinte, ela ganhou mais uma versão como criança na linha Before Once Upon a Time. Jasmine também esteve na linha Charming Princess. Em 2005, ela ganhou sua primeira versão como miniatura na linha Glitter Precious Princess, além da linha Glitter Princess. Sua primeira versão como bebê foi apresentada em 2006, na linha Royal Nursery. Em 2007, ela foi parte da linha Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, para divulgar a franquia de mesmo nome. Já em 2009, ela ganhou a segunda versão como miniatura na linha Favorite Moments, e um cavalo na linha Royal Horse. Em 2011, Jasmine fez sua estreia na linha MagiClip, embora não esteja presente hoje. Infelizmente, Jasmine não esta em nenhuma linha atualmente (com exceção da Sparkling Princess), o que comprova sua impopularidade. ''Lego Jasmine foi confirmada para aparecer na linha da ''Disney Princesa fabricada pela Lego. Ela vai estar em um conjunto chamado "Jasmine's Exotic Palace", com lançamento para 2015. ''Palace Pets Jasmine esta presente na franquia ''Palace Pets. Ela tem três animais de estimação, Sultan, um tigre, Lapis, uma pônei e Taj, um elefante. Ela encontrou eles em diversas situações diferentes. Canções Canções cantadas por Jasmine: *Um Mundo Ideal *Esqueça Esse Amor *Vem de Algum Lugar *Ponha os Olhos no Fim *Princesinha Pavão *The Ride of Your Lives Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Jasmine como vista em um dos Parques da DisneyJasmine aparece na parques da Disney em todo o mundo como um personagem constante ao lado de Aladdin e, ocasionalmente, ao lado do Gênio ou de Jafar. Jasmine aparece regularmente no Disneyland e no Magic Kingdom 's Adventureland. Jasmine tem seu próprio cartão de feitiço, chamado de Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury e usado na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Beach Party at Walt Disney World'' Jasmine apareceu com Aladdin no final da atração durante o ano de 1995. ''Fantasmic! Ela é vista nos projetores de água junto com Aladdin na versão dos Disney Studios de Hollywood. Ela também aparece andando durante o Steamboat Willie ou no Mark Twain Riverboat, durante o festival noturno. ''Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine aparece ao lado de Aladdin e Iago no show animado. No show, o Pato Donald entra no mundo de Aladdin em busca do chapéu de feiticeiro de Mickey Mouse. Quando Donald entra no mundo de Aladdin, Jasmine e Aladdin estão cantando Um Mundo Ideal. Após a canção, Jasmine gentilmente dá a Donald o chapéu. Embora Donald recupere o chapéu, ele acaba sendo roubado por Iago. ''Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular'' Ela aparece no musical da Broadway e na California Adventure da Disney. No show, ela faz o mesmo papel do filme. ''World of Color'' Jasmine fez uma aparição notável durante a participação de Aladdin. Eles cantam Um Mundo Ideal. Galeria Trivialidades *O nome original de Jasmine no conto de Aladdin era Princesa Badroulbadou. *"Jasmine" é um nome persa para uma bela flor que persas chamam de "yas" ou "Yasamin." *Jasmine é a sexta Disney Princesa, e uma das sete para ser de sangue real. *Jasmine é a primeira princesa da Disney que não vem de um país europeu. *Jasmine é a primeira princesa Disney a ter um papel que é um pouco menos significativo do que a de sua contraparte masculina. Por isso, ela é a primeira, sendo a segunda a Rainha Elsa. *Jasmine é a primeira Disney Princesa para não usar um vestido. *Jasmine é a segunda mais nova princesa Disney, com 15 anos no início de Aladdin. A primeira é Branca de Neve, que tem 14 anos. *De acordo com as notas do cineasta sobre a Edição Especial em DVD, pediram várias vezes para a atriz Linda Larkin baixar sua voz enquanto interpretava Jasmine. *Em seu novo design, Jasmine ganhou uma sobre-saia para fazer sua roupa se assemelhar a um vestido. *A única menção da mãe de Jasmine é no primeiro filme ("Eu não sei de quem ela herdou isso, sua mãe não era tão exigente." - Sultão) e em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams quando o Sultão menciona que, vendo Jasmine passear com Sahara, lembra muito de sua mãe. *Embora não se saiba muito sobre a mãe de Jasmine, é sugerido que ela faleceu quando ela era muito jovem; e Aneesa era a figura materna de Jasmine como uma criança. *Em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine menciona que ela "fala várias línguas, e pode nomear cada um dos 40 ladrões". *Jasmine é a única Princesa Disney para beijar um vilão, apesar de o vilão de Bela ter tentado beijar ela e Rapunzel foi beijada na cabeça pela Mamãe Gothel. *De acordo com ela mesma, ela monta cavalos desde antes que ela pudesse andar. *Jasmine é a primeira heroína da Disney para mostrar que têm algum tipo de fobia antes de Nita. Jasmine tem Ophidiophobia (medo de cobras), Nita tem Aquaphobia (medo da água). Em Aladdin, isso pode explicar por que ela parecia tão horrorizada quando Jafar tornou-se uma cobra gigante enquanto Aladdin foi apenas um pouco sobrecarregado. *Jasmine é normalmente vista com Branca de Neve, Aurora, Ariel e Rapunzel mais do que com as outras princesas. *Ambos os vilões da Jasmine e Anna (Jafar e Hans respectivamente) querem se casar com a princesa (Jasmine e Anna) para governar seus reinos (Agrabah e Arendelle). Os dois vilões também tentam matar a garota (no entanto Jafar decidiu poupar Jasmine, provavelmente com a vontade de ter herdeiros para o trono). *Aniversário de Jasmine é, provavelmente, em algum momento de fevereiro. Em Aladdin, ela está a poucos dias de distância de seu décimo sexto aniversário, e dentro desse tempo, ela vai para o tapete mágico com Aladdin. O tapete leva eles para a China, onde o Ano Novo Chinês está sendo comemorado. O Ano Novo Chinês é comemorado geralmente em meados de fevereiro. Portanto, o aniversário de Jasmine é mais provável entre o final de fevereiro. Similaridades com as demais Princesas Disney *Jasmine é a primeira Disney Princesa para se casar com um mendigo, com a segunda sendo Rapunzel. *Jasmine foi a primeira Disney Princesa para ser dublada por duas atrizes, Linda Larkin fornecendo sua voz nos diálogos, e Lea Salonga fornecendo sua voz cantando, precedendo Pocahontas em 1995 e Mulan em 1998. *Lea Salonga fez a voz cantando de Jasmine e Mulan. *Ela é a primeira princesa Disney mostrada com um parente que não é um pai, marido ou irmão (Mulan é a segunda). No caso de Jasmine, ela é mostrada com sua prima Sharma. *Jasmine é a terceira princesa Disney, no qual ela tem de lidar com um casamento indesejado como uma maior ou menor fonte de conflito. Aurora é a primeira (em que ela não sabia que o menino que ela conheceu era o príncipe Phillip), Bela é a segunda (como ela tem que lidar com a intenção de Gaston se casar com ela apenas por vaidade e para cumprir as normas sociais para as mulheres no momento), e Pocahontas é a quarta (em que seu pai está tentando casá-la com Kocoum). No caso dela, o seu pai deseja que ela se case antes de completar 16 anos, devido a cultura local. *Antes de Rapunzel entrar na franquia, Jasmine foi a Disney Princesa com o cabelo mais comprido. No entanto, depois de Rapunzel ter seu cabelo cortado, é indicado que Jasmine ainda é a princesa com o cabelo mais comprido. Embora Rapunzel seja mostrada com seu longo e loiro em vez do cabelo curto castanho. *Jasmine é semelhante a Rapunzel como ambos se sentem "presos" por sempre estarem em suas casas, e também o sonho de ser livre para sair e ver o mundo real. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa com uma altura menor. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa que não é vista dormindo ou tirando uma soneca em seus filmes, compartilha essa característica com Bela e Pocahontas. No entanto, ela foi vista dormindo em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa não para dançar com seu interesse amoroso respectivo. A primeira é Branca de Neve, a terceira sendo Pocahontas, Mulan sendo a quarta e a quinta sendo Rapunzel. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa para cantar um dueto com seu interesse amoroso, sendo a primeira Cinderela. *Jasmine é a segunda princesa para ter cabelo preto. A primeira é Branca de Neve, a terceira sendo Pocahontas, Mulan sendo a quarta e a quinta sendo Tiana. Ela é a segunda princesa para ter um tom azul, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve. *Jasmine junto com Ariel são as únicas duas Princesas da Disney para lidar com vilões que são tanto do sexo masculino quanto feminino. *Jasmine é a terceira princesa a fugir de sua casa - a primeira sendo Branca de Neve, sendo a segunda Ariel, a quarta sendo Mulan, a quinta a ser Rapunzel e a sexta sendo Mérida. *Jasmine é a primeira Disney Princesa para ser transformada em um animal, segunda sendo Tiana. Ela se transforma em um rato no episódio da série de TV, "Ratos e Lagartos", enquanto Tiana se transforma em um sapo em seu filme. *Todas as Princesas da Disney tem roupas que são específicas para elas, no entanto Jasmine é a única princesa da Disney que tem chegado a usar roupas que pertencem a outras princesas. Ela brevemente usava o vestido de Branca e Cinderela em Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões. *Jasmine é a terceira Disney Princesa para aparecer em um musical da Broadway, ela foi precedida por Bela e Ariel. en:Jasmine es:Jasmín fr:Jasmine hr:Jasmina it:Jasmine nl:Jasmine pl:Dżasmina ru:Жасмин sv:Jasmine tr:Jasmine zh:茉莉公主 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Aladdin Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens Oriente Médio Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Deuteragonistas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Artes marciais Categoria:Personagens de The Disney Afternoon Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Professores Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Personagens transformados Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Disney Crossy Road Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode